Just a normal day
by dinogrande
Summary: My first fic. Ingredients Ranma, Love Hina, Sailor Moon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Evangelion, Naruto, etc. Get ready for world war 15... and lots of Humor... I think?... Chapther 7 up
1. Just a normal day

**Just a normal day in Nerima**

by dinogrande

Okay this is my 1st fic. so if you don't like it, YOU know what to do…_**DON'T BODER ME**_

Disclaimer: Whatever series I may involve in this fic. REMEMBER I DON'T own them I'm just messing with the characters… REALLY I don't own them if I did I'd be rich… and if you're suing me, them first you have to eat a lot o spinner…

NOW on with the story…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

It was a sunny day in Nerima with the usual screams of…

"Foul Sorcerer I shall smite the so that the pigtailed goddess and the fair Akane Tendo may flee from your foul spell and confess their undying love to me" I don't need to tell you who said that.

"Airen take Shampoo on date?" another one…

"Shampoo my love I will kill Saotome and you will see who deserves your love" sends chains yo-yo's, arrows, daggers, needles, bananas, bombs… (catch my breath) … rhinos, hippos, old women's (NO Colone and Happosai are not among them), Holy water, some of Akane's cooking ( WHAT?! The Americans secret services are using it as base for new bio weapons, anyway) to a red mailbox … enough said.

"Ranchan when are you going to take your cute fiancé on a date." Another one who shall remain nameless.

"Ranma because of you I've seen hell. Prepare to die." Another one…

"Ranma-sama why don't you leave those peasants and come and find true happiness whit me." Is there an eco here?

"RANMA NO BAKA!!! Stop picking on Ryouga-kun and stop being a pervert" says an uncute tomboy.

Yes it was a sunny day in Nerima, the walls were demolished, the cars were totalled, a black tornado was dancing on the sky, several craters on the ground, red lightning's firing on every direction…

BLACK TORNADO?!?! RED LIGHTNING'S?!?! ok now even I am confused…

"OI Ranma any idea what is going on?" I ask

"How the fk should I know? Can't you see I'm busy."

I turn to one of the God's who by the way is name is **Fluffy** (he is going to be the really, really, really, really, really, really, BADGUY) that is right next to me (THAT'S RIGHT IN THIS STORY I'M GOD. YOU ARE ALL MY MINIONS, BOW BEFORE ME) "Any ideas?"

"You are always the same you start something and then forget what you're doing… Fine I'll give YOU the short version… It all started at Jusenkyo, the valley of the accursed springs, where some panda who can't read Chinese to save his life…"

"I ALREADY KNOW THAT!!! TELL ME WHAT THE F.U.C.K. ARE THOSE RED LIGTNING'S AND BLACK TORNADO ARE" for those who don't know what **F.U.C.K.** is, it stands for **F**ailed **U**niverse **C**rossover **K**illing

"….." Fluffy answers me.

"…..?!" I ask

"…… I have no idea" Fluffy

The Rister scale pick something strong for a second but it vanished on the next, the scientists run of screaming 'the end of the world is near' thingy

When everybody recovered from the facefault "Aw that was bad…" 10 minutes later every one still looking at me (I know I'm cute, pretty, dazzling, they can't take their eyes of me and… something… I guess) "… now I remember"

Again the Rister scale picked something strong for a second but in the next vanished, doctor Frankenstein screamed "It's alive, It's alive, IT'S ALIVE" poor guy was shoot down whit a tranquilizer.

"Okay it's something like this…it's…" I start thinking and…

"SPEAK UP ALREADY" they scream

"… It's a secret."

Sad saying the Rister scale will never be the same, nor will the scientists.

" Hey if I tell you guys every thing you won't do a Damn" Now I'm pissed and you guys know what I do when I'm pissed? Absolutely nothing "you'll just have to find out what those tornados do and … ups I said to much BYE" me and the gods remove ourselves from the story but FEAR NOT WE SHALL BE BACK WHEN THE SPRING TIME OF YOUTH IS APON US… okay now were did that come from? I must be going crazy, now on with the story… I think?

"Um he said that 'that' black tornado does something…" Colone says

"What are you talking about old gull?" Ranma ask completely clueless

BONK "Who are you calling old gull?"

"RANMA NO BAKA, even whit old women you are a PERVERT" says the uncute tomboy grabbing her super mega ultra mallet-sama model X-2 Voltron Power Mega Zord 1.1.1.8 - With has a clock, GPS, MSN, MP3, radio. Her handle is made out of titanium alloy, runes and Phoenix feathers the head made of anger aura feeding Adamandrium ( "what do you guys think she was doing on Mount Phoenix? Ummm?" Thor looks at his small tiny Mjolnir and says "Where the hell did she get that super mega ultra mallet-sama model X-2 Voltron Power Mega Zord 1.1.1.8?!?!?") and sends Ranma flying to the center of the black tornado, the golf players would have been proud of such a feat that was a "hole in one" no doubt.

"What did I doooooooooooooooooooo?" and our fearless hero is sent to the unknown.

"Stupid kitchen destroyer why do that? Now Shampoo can't get date until Airen came back." Says the amazon girl.

"Shampoo I will go on a date whit you" says the blind duck hugging the insane kendo boy

"At last I have defeated the foul sorcerer. Come my fearsome tigress and pigtailed goddess so that now you can show your true filings for myself."

"PERVERT" duck and kendo boy met the street floor, and street floor met duck and kendo boy.

On the other side of the black tornado (YES this black tornado is a dimension portal crossing thingy) a young martial artist was making a smooth landing…

… face first of course on the hot spring of Hinata Sou.

"WWWWWaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

"PERVERT" he eared a female scream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first chapter let me know what you think, until next time… I think?!?!?!?


	2. A New Begining?

**Just a normal day in Nerima**

by dinogrande

Disclaimer: Whatever series I may involve in this fic. REMEMBER I DON'T own them I'm just messing with the characters… REALLY I don't own them if I did I'd be rich… and if you're suing me, them first you have to eat a lot o spinner…

NOW on with the story…..

Chapter 1 – A New Beginning?

"PERVERT" he eared a female scream.

"Why me?" he groaned as he turned his face to greet a fist slamming into his face.

"I better get out'f here, not five seconds here and this (BEEP) already happening to me" he thought (quite an amazing fit don't you guy's think?...) as he started to run for his life into the hin.

"HELP THERE IS A PERVERT ON THE HOT SPRINGS" screamed the naked girl whit long brown hair still on the hot spring.

Ranma turned his head "I AM NOT A PERVERT" he screams as e run into (guess what? That's right) another girl, this one had foxy features whit a towel around her.

"Hi there stud. Nice way to cop a feel hum?" said the foxy girl.

"Sorry go'ta go" Ranma gets up and starts running again to the upper levels of the building until… his 'fiancée' sense told him to jump

"ROCK SPLITNG SWORD" just in time to avoid a strike from another girl in a white gi and red akama (is that right? Is it? If not then screw it) wilding a wooden bokken (seriously very original).

'great just what I really need another kendo tomboy maniac whit Ki notions' Ranma thought as he saw a rocket coming towards him… BOOOM … sending him into the kitchen wall, literally 'into' the kitchen wall (I really mean it when I say literally 'into' the kitchen wall).

"YEAH I GOT ME A PERVERT" called an hyperactive blond tanned girl holding the rocket launcher.

"I SAID I'M NOT A PERVERT" he said once again as he got up.

"AUUUUUUUU What is happening here" said a worried girl whit blue hair in a kitchen apron as she saw how Ranma 'came into' the kitchen.

"CAREFULL WHIT HIM HE IS A PERVERT" said the now fully dressed girl whit long brown hair.

"What did I do to deserve be called pervert?" he tried to talk some sense into the girls after all he didn't hit girls right?

Needless to say that it failed miserably.

"What you did? You saw me naked, you grope Kitsune and almost grope poor Shinobu, and Kami knows what you would do next." Said the enraged girl whit long brown hair

"THAT WAS AN ACIDENT" he screamed … again.

"Careful whit this pervert, his aura is strong" said the girl in akama (again… is that right? Is it? If not then screw it)

"Lets give him the 'pervet' punishment" said the hyperactive blond tanned girl STILL holding the rocket launcher. "What is 'aura' is it good to eat? Heyas Shinobu what's for lunch. Is it bananas?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the way ever wonder why every time he meets a new girl something like this always happens? Here is the review (unrolls a toilet paper list):

Akane/ Naru – Both naked in the bath, they even have the worst cooking, worst timing, jump to conclusions, beat the crap out of all 'pervets' and moving on utterwise I won't finish this crap today…

Shampoo/ Motoko – Both have long hair, are beautiful examples of female figure, obstacles are for killing attitude… enough said.

Nabiki/ Kitsune – Really do I have to spiel it for you?... moving on… again.

Kaolla Su/ dinogrande (I'm a GUY)/ Kodachi Kuno – Completely WAKO and like to do experiments on people… NO I DON'T DO THE CRASY LAUGHING!!! MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA…

Kasumi/ Shinobu – Nice people, good cooking, (I know because I've taste it) and whit a HUGE crush and unable to take a major steep.

Colone/ Gandma Hina – Both are old…(BONK) "Who are you calling old?"… TECHNIQUE OF THE GREAT FALLEN TIGER "GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the story:

"WHAT'S WHIT THE EXPLSIONS… AGAIN?" asked a new incoming figure as she ( yes SHE, it's a woman) steps into the kitchen, she had dark short hair a black shirt, brown pants and a white apron, she also had a cigar in her mouth (NOTE: this is very important if she doesn't have a cigar on her mouth or finger them it is most likely to not be her).

"GODMOTHER it's a pervert" said the girl whit long brown hair.

"HEY"

She looks at him and makes some observations such as… I have no idea

"Really?! Now what are you doing here… Ranma?" asked 'the woman whit the cigar' taking a drag from her cigar…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TCHAN, TCHAN, TCHAN, TCHAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN

That's the second chapter, all will be explained on it's due time just wait (probably a year or so…)

Now I WOULD like for you people to start suggesting some "pair up's" it can even be whit your Dog, C - C - Cat, Turtle, Grandparents… now that's creepy…

I am also trying to decide if Ranma is going to be Keitaro on this fic or just his cousin the first to reply I'll take his/her decision… maybe

PLEASE make suggestions… and REVIEW this… that's if you can.


	3. Temporary Manager of an All Girls Dorm

**Just a normal day in Nerima**

by dinogrande

Disclaimer: Whatever series I may involve in this fic. REMEMBER I DON'T own them I'm just messing with the characters… REALLY I don't own them if I did I'd be rich… and if you're suing me, them first you have to eat a lot o spinner…

"speak"

'thoughts'

(comments)

NOW on with the story…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 – Temporary Manager of an "All Girl's Dorm"?

"Really?! Now what are you doing here… Ranma?" asked 'the woman whit the cigar' taking a drag from her cigar…

"You know me/him?" said boy and girls 'that's it, if that panda sold me the this woman… I kill him sell the meat and fur for money, and run of to America… hopefully there won't be any more fiancées there…' he thought (another miracle two in the same day… I think I'm going to cry)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lot (really a lot, and lots, and lots) of girls in the Xavier institute sneezed but dismissed it as an side effect of their first introduction to their mutant side… and start daydreaming on their manly fiancé…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'why do I feel a shiver down my spine? That's for later right now…' he thought to him self (I didn't find out about this thught)

"Really and I thought sis was dense, I can see that you take that from her…" said 'the woman whit the cigar' taking another drag from her cigar

"Huh?"

"I'm Haruka Urashima, Nodoka's sister and **your** Aunt" she said

"You mean that I have more family other them my parents?" said our clueless hero, godslayer and nokieless hunk…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup the Rister scale is still working…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone recovered from the facefall (me included) they started to go to the living room, where they started whit the introductions…

"Shinobu Maehara" said the quiet,shy girl whit blue hair.

'She seems a nice girl, a little bit shy, probably 13 years'

"I'm Kaolla Su will you play whit me?" said the hyperactive blond tanned girl **still** holding the rocket launcher (doesn't she let go of that?).

'She has almost killed me whit that rocket, 5 years in mind (2 years younger then ranma), probably same age as Shinobu'

"Mitsune Konno stud, but call me Kitsune" said the foxy girl.

'She's trouble, my fiancée sense just tells me'

"Motoko Aoyama" said the girl in akama (again… is that right? Is it? If not then screw it) whit the bokken on her shoulder sending him a glare as if daring him to say anything.

'Great another Kendo maniac, just what I need, as if the Kunos weren't enough. If she starts talking Shakespeare I'm sure my IQ will drop' (Yes it will drop… below 0)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In this fic she will have a few nicknames such as: swordswoman, samurai girl, kendo girl, stick girl, kendo maniac,… I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE (she has her sword on my troth).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naru Narusegawa, and you better behave pervert!" said the girl whit long brown hair.

'I swear she is another Akane'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And of course the famous Saotome foot in the mouth is going to make another aperance… "Saotome foot in the mouth scene 1 and … ACTION"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!? What do you know about perverts you uncute tomboy?" he signed is testament and… CUT

"RANMA NO BAKA" she tries to punch him but he catches her punch whit is right hand. Somewhere else an uncute tomboy sneezes.

"Maybe next time" (how could you? That wasn't on the script.)

"So Ranma what do we own the pleasure of your presence here?" ask _his_ aunt.

"I've just got sent here by Akene's mallet Airlines." He answered.

"For being a pervert no doubt." Said Naru.

"I agreed whit Naru. This male shouldn't even be here." Said our swordswoman.

"I ain't a pervert, and I can't control where I land." He turns to Haruka "Haruka obachan…" **Wham **(Haruka is holding a paper fan… now who didn't see that one coming?)

"Haruka-san" she corrected him

"Haruka-san can I talk to grandma in to stay here for a few days to rest and clear my mind?"

"You can't stay here, this is an all girls dorm" Shouted (guess who? That's right) Naru/ Motoko.

"That won't be possible grandma Hina went on a world sightseeing tour about a year ago" clarified Haruka.

"OK I'll take my leave them" he gets ready to leave

"But you can stay here for the time being…" she started

"WHAT?!?!?!" Shouted (guess who again?)

"He can't stay here" said Naru

"He is a perverted male." Said Motoko

"… if you became the temporary Karirin" she finished (Karirin; manager; landlord; same thing)

"We can't have a perverted/male as our landlord" again (guess who?)

"Hinata Sou can't stay whiteout a landlord and I already have the tea house"

"Fine" Motoko turns to Ranma "YOU. If you beat me in combat you can be our Karirin"

Ranma looks at the other people present in the room "Does everybody agreed?" they all nod. "Lead the way" he said

And they all went outside to watch the battle between the two fighters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the 3rd chapter, on the next somebody is gonna get hurt who will be victorious? (Nabiki enters the room) "I take any bets on this fight …"

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"Doing my job…"

"This is my damn fic"

"and?!"

"…….."

"…….?!"

"Ok continue, but my money is on Ranma"

"That's alright Naru, Motoko and Kitsune had bet on Motoko so I'll still make some"

"OOOOkey… don't forget to review and SEND suggestions"

"Till the next chapter"


	4. Here Comes the SPACIAL Guests Part 1

**Just a normal day in Nerima**

by dinogrande

Disclaimer: Whatever series I may involve in this fic. REMEMBER I DON'T own them I'm just messing with the characters… REALLY I don't own them if I did I'd be rich… and if you're suing me, them first you have to eat a lot o spinner…

"speak"

'thoughts'

(comments)

Well as I said, this is supposed to be a crossover with many, SO I will FINALLY tell you guys how this all mess came to be…

NOW on with the story…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 – Here Comes the SPACIAL Guests Part 1

"… if you became the temporary Karirin" she finished (Karirin; manager; landlord; same thing)

"We can't have a perverted/male as our landlord" again (guess who?)

"Hinata Sou can't stay whiteout a landlord and I already have the tea house"

"Fine" Motoko turns to Ranma "YOU. If you beat me in combat you can be our Karirin"

Ranma looks at the other people present in the room "Does everybody agreed?" they all nod. "Lead the way" he said

And they all went outside to watch the battle between the two fighters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The "arena" was a small island surrounded by hot water (off course Hinata Sou is BIG but not that big) whit soft sand and few boulders here and there…

"Ready to lose male?" asked the samurai girl getting on her fighting stand (both hands grabbing the bokken and facing your opponent, basic kendo stand).

"If you knew me you would know that Ranma Saotome doesn't lose." He said getting on the Saotome fighting stand… hands on the pokets and facing somewhere else (What were you expecting) 'What's whit the "male" comments it's like being back at the Amazons all over again'.

"Alright this fight is for right (title; championship) to become the Karirin of Hinata Sou. In the blue corner we have our champion weighting … I can't tell you and you know perfectly well that a woman's age is not to be told in public, she comes from a long family of samurais and practices the Shimei Ryo stile of swordsmanship she is Motoko Ayoama. In the red corner we have the challenger weighting … I don't know he didn't told me and his age is… I don't know either, he comes from the Urashima/ Saotome family and he practices the… Psst what's the school you practice?" asks the fox of the group whit a microphone in hand (where did she get that?).

"The anything goes martial arts stile." He answers her.

"The anything goes school of martial arts, he is Ranma Saotome." She finishes now whit a bottle of sake in one hand and a microphone on the other (how did she do that?) "Both the participants are ready?" they nod "Then BEGING"

Motoko starts running to her opponent whit the intension of finishing the fight quickly "BOULDER CUTING BLADE" just to have her opponent to side step (the attack continued and cut a boulder in two by the way)…

'This is not going to be easy, he seems to have some skill, I wonder how long he's been training in the art?' she thought as she jumps away the escape his attack… which never came.

She looks at him "why didn't you attack?"

"…I don't hit girls" that created a massive facefault where Motoko hit her head on a boulder knocking herself out and shattering the boulder ( wonder if she found another way to perform the braking point technique?)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"IT'S ALIVE! IT LIVES" doctor Frankenstein really should buy a new pair of glasses, he seams to mistaken a Rister scale for a hearth beating… poor guy was taken out AGAIN by a tranquilizer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I believe I win? Right? Motoko IS out cold."

Several thoughts were on the heads of the tenants…

'Only an Urashima can knock out anyone whiteout really fighting.' Haruka thinks "Welcome to the Hinata Sou… Karirin."

"WHAT?!" Naru blows up "That can't be legal" 'we can't have a Karirin that cheats'

"His stile is the ANITHING GOES after all" says Mitsune with a sly grin 'this is going to be so much fun'

"AUUUUUUUU! I hope Motoko-sempai is not hurt" asked a worried Shinobu 'He must be really smart if he can take Motoko-sempai off guard'

"I'll get my Mecha Tamago ready" says Kaolla Su 'BANANAS' she thought (That is something to look later, how a super genius like her that builds gadgets and other stuff like water is attracted to Ranma, only thinks in bananas and very spicy curry).

"Okey today I'll gonna make dinner, as Karirin it is my duty to make everyone happy, and since I don't know you girls very well we can get to know each other better while we eat a warm meal." And so our fearless hero starts his torture err… I mean training as Karirin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile… (this my first official appearance so get ready do RUMBLE)

"So this is what is happening" I say to myself (YES I am talking to myself, YES I know that that means that I'm crazy but I'm GOD in this fic and I do what I what, and there's nothing you guys can do about it) as I watch all the different worlds where this strange phenomenal is happening.

"The EQUILIBRIUM of CHAOS an ORDER is disrupted…" you see everything and everyone has to have two opposites that nullify hitch other (Life/ Death; Mater/ Anti-Mater; Light/ Dark; Life force (Ki)/ Magic etc) one cannot exist _whiteout_ the other, and none can exist _with_ the other "…and to restore the CHAOS/ ORDER to the EQUILIBRIUM to each and every world these black tornados are summoning the chaos/ order champions of the other worlds to restore the normal flow of chaos/ order to that world… Somebody is playing whit ''butterflies''…" I mumble (there's an old saying that a butterfly flapping its wing in one part of the world, can change weather patterns in another… basically small changes can produce BIG outcomes).

"So any idea of who is behind all of this? I mean the EQUILIBRIUM can not be disrupted so easily. Whoever it is as to have some major power bust to back him/her up to be able to do something like this…" says Fluffy (by the way Fluffy is the god of ORDER and I'm the god of CHAOS, all gods and goddess bow before us except the god of EQUILIBRIUM and the god of TIME which is the only thing that has no opposite)

"You know that we can not **directly** interfere but our father EQUILIBRIUM has created many failsafes in the CREATION in case something like this was to ever happen we just have to do our jobs and from time to time give a little push in the right direction…"

(And no I will introduce to you guys the people that are going to show up on this crossover… first we have Kima the phoenix woman from Ranma ½)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Mount Phoenix…

Kima was called by the elder phoenixes to the council chamber to discus the future of their tribe. While she was walking down the stairs to the council chamber she spotted by the corner of her eye that the guards we giving her odd glances 'Wonder what this is all about?' she asked herself still walking, when she reached the council doors she told the guard to announce her.

"Kima of the Phoenix General of the phoenix army and guardian of the phoenix god Saffron." The guard says as she walks to the center of the room and kneels before the council.

"You were brought here today to "discus", your new duty…" one of the elders started.

"…Due to the light of recent events, namely the defeat of the phoenix god Saffron, we are facing for the first time the possibility of extinction at the hands of Ranma Saotome if he wishes to attack us…" another one continued.

"Then let us kill him and be done whit it." Kima simply states as a mater of fact (You really have bird brains you know that don't you?).

"IF you remember correctly YOU failed to kill him 3 times, and at that time he wasn't at his full power. NOW one of his attacks can wipe-out our entire mountain, and he has the support of the Amazons AND Musk tribes. It also was that attitude of yours that made him want to fight us in the fist place." one of the wiser elders stated.

"NO we will not try to kill him the consequences would be to much for us to handle. What we are going to do is send him a peace offering." He continued.

"And what will we be sending him?" Kima asks with a face as a matter of fact (girl you are in for a BIG one).

"Since the beginning of the foundation of the fist tribes and kingdoms, a high patent person was usually offered for marriage or as a slave to the lord/ Mistress of said tribe or country as a peace offering." The elder finished (wait for it…)

"What as that got to do with me?" (Bingo)

"You are the one that is going to be sent to Ranma Saotome as a peace offering" now was the elder to simply state as a mater of fact (Payback is a bitch isn't it?)

"WHAT?" she screamed (I'm good, I'm really good)

"Ranma Saotome has already one Amazon wife a few Japanese fiancées, we do not think he will be pleased to have one more, so the only solution is for you, is to serve him as a slave for the rest of your life. If you question the council decision you will charged for high treason and executed." The elder phoenix said.

"I ear and obey. It shall be done as the council wishes." She said now with tears in her eyes. "When shall I depart?"

"You will leave now, whit the cloth that you have on. No reason to give anything to a slave besides his/ her leach." said the phoenix as he tossed her a metal leach and a locker, symbol of slavery. She grabbed her new fate and slowly walked to the travel room. The travel room was a perfect sphere whit only a platform and a diamond chapped blue ice crystal (the blue ice is due to the magic the harnesses) in the center of the room (try imagine something like the cerebro from the movie X-MEN, that is if you can of course). Putting the metal leach on her troth and locking it along with her fate, she walked to the center of the room.

"I Kima of the phoenix call upon the power of the ancients to do the biding of your people since the beginning to the end of times." The crystal glows a yellow light signifying it recognises its user and awaiting for her command 'My last command as a phoenix general' she though.

"Take me to the one called Ranma Saotome" she said and closed her eyes to not be blinded by the light of the crystal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's another chapter hope you guys like it. I'm collecting my investment on Nabiki, now if anyone of you have seen her tell me something…

Please review and make some suggestions, pair ups, OMAKES (I still have not even 1 omake) so that I can make this story worth a few more chapters ok?

Till the next update… If I have the brainless to 'do it' (no I'm not making publicity to Nike they don't pay me enough).


	5. Here Comes the SPACIAL Guests Part 2

**Just a normal day**

by dinogrande

Disclaimer: Whatever series I may involve in this fic. REMEMBER I DON'T own them I'm just messing with the characters… REALLY I don't own them if I did I'd be rich… and if you're suing me, them first you have to eat a lot o spinner…

"speak"

'thoughts'

(comments)

Well as I said, this is a crossover with many, SO is time to present the other parties involved…

NOW on with the story…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 – Here Comes the SPACIAL Guests Part 2

Sailor Moon Universe…

It's been two months after the Galaxia incident, and the sailor scouts were enjoying those precious moments of peace… but unfortunately (fortunately for me YUPIII!!!) the Murphy Law still works on any world, despise the balance between CHAOS and ORDER being screwed (Murphy Law: when you think nothing can get worse… it does) is making is plans to "test" the senshi…

Gates of Time

"What is this fog that I see on the Gates of Time?" Sailor Pluto asked herself .

"THAT is what happens to the universe, when the EQUILIBRIUM is disturbed in any way." Answered a voice.

"Who's there?" getting on a battle stance and ready to show who ever the intruder is why the senshi of time attack is called 'Death Scream' ( Yup she's 'death scream' happy… "Death Sream").

"You hound me, to not know the Lord that you serve."

"I serve **only **the Queen Serenity!" she barks

"Really?! Those that use _my_ items or do _part_ of the job of the _nameless_ **are** his/her servents…"

"You are KRONOS? The God of Time?" she asks now regretting the former words.

"I have so many names…" he says as he reveals himself and stares at the Time Gate "…but you can call me TIME."

"Forgive me for my rudeness ancient one. I do not receive visits at the gates of time very offen…" She excused herself.

"No need for that we have very much to discuss." He stopped her "What do you think it is happening right now?"

"I have no idea and no way to find out" she answered.

"That is because the gates of time cannot predict the CHAOS factor on the time steam itself"

"But the sailor scouts and myself have destroyed all the chaos sources on this planet."

"That may be right. BUT do you remember what I said earlier?" he asks.

"Something about the universe… EQUILIBRIUM!!!"

"Now we speak the same language"

"But how…"

"We don't know, but as you know we can't interfere directly, but we can give a push to the right in the right direction."

"So what can the sailor scouts do for you?" she asks a bit suspicious.

"Nothing more them what you already do, just this time in another place... I believe that you are needed somewhere else." He said as he vanishes into nothing.

"Now what?" she asks as she receives a message from the outers to join them.

Juban District

"What the eck is **that** black tornado?" Uranus asks to the group of senshi that had gathered on a rooftop.

"The Mercury computer calculates that is some sort of dimensional portal… where it leads we don't know. But BE careful, it is filed whit CHAOS energy." Mercury answers.

"That is where we have to go." said Pluto as she teleports behind the other senshi.

"How do you know it's not a trap?" asked Mars

"Because one of the **ancients** paid **me** a visit..." she answers.

"That's not unusual, and they have fooled you once." Counters Venus.

"… in the Time Gates." She continues.

"Ohhh" they all say.

"Well we should better get going." Says Sailor moon as she jumps to the tornado followed by the other senshi (NO Tuxedo Karmen is not coming. He's GAY and doesn't know how to fight. I still don't know how Chibi Usa has pink hair… but I have a guess…).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Planet Morbius (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Sonic and Shadow were flying to their final destiny, their mission, to stop the space colony ARK from crashing into Morbius (earth for humans) and destroying all life on the planet. Shadow was felling the effects of the excess of use of the CHAOS emeralds chaotic energy. He was sure that whit the help of Sonic they would be able to restore the space colony on its right orbit... but he would not make it any further. Now was the time to do the right thing. Now was the time for him to keep his promise to Maria…

"CHAOS CONTROL" they both scream. Teleporting the space colony back to its original orbit.

That was his last effort he was out of energy, how he was still in is Super Form he didn't know.

"Sayonara Sonic the Hedgehog… my friend" he says as he starts descending to Morbius.

"NOOO. SHADOW… STAY WHIT US" Sonic says.

"Maria this is what you wanted right? This is my promise I made to you." He says as he enters on the atmosphere. Unknown to him the CHAOS emeralds are also coming towards the earth, but apparently if you could tell they were following the black hedgehog and gaining speed…

'Huh?!" he thinks as he senses a familiar feeling 'a CHAOS emerald? Why are they here?'

The emeralds start spinning around him creating a black space where they travel.

"What's happening why am I not falling anymore?" he asks.

"It's not your time to go yet." A voice says

"What" he asks as everything turned black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neon Genesis Evangelion Universe…

It was the end of the world… Misato was sober. Today was the day of the activation of Unit – 03 at the NERV branch in Matsushino (is that right?), the selected pilot, the fourth child Touji Suzuhara was on the entry plug trying to begin synchronization whit the EVA. While he was trying he remembered how he got there and why he was there.

[ Flashback (My first one! OH JOY)

He was in school, sleeping… (as usual) and having a very _interesting_ dreams involving a major of the military of NERV operations and a class rep. (isn't almost every guy dream?) but that is beside the point. He woke up from is dream world when a blond doctor interrupted the class by knocking on the door (light sleepers hum?)

"I'm sorry to disturb the class. But it is necessary to begin to annual check up on the kids" the blond doctor said.

"Very well. Who are the first ones?" the professor asks.

"Shinji Ikari" our dimensional bitch stands up.

"Kensuke Aida" the military maniac stands up with a cry of YEESS.

"Asuka Soryhu" the red devil stands up.

"Touji Suzuhara" the jock stands up.

"And Rei Ayanami" the ice queen stands up.

"Please follow me to the infirmary" says the doctor leaving the room.

A few moments pass and his 3 fellow class mates (Shinji, Kensuke and Asuka) were already finished and in class.

'go'ta lose mor time, or I'll be in class in no time' he thinks to himself ( a rarity) as he walks to the doctors office.

"Hello Mr. Suzuhara how are you doing?" the blond doctor asks.

"I'm fine so whata ya need?" he says.

"I'm here representing NERV." The blond doctor says.

"What do they want?" he asks clenching his fist.

"You have been selected by the maduc institute as the fourth child and pilot of Evangelion 03." She clarifies.

"What if I don't want, and what happened to Unit 04?"

"What do you know of Unit 04?" she asks alarmed.

"Not much just that it was destroyed."

"That is not really what happened." She says as she remembers the last communications whit the American NERV branch…

[ Flashback (A Flashback inside a Flashback man I'm GOOD)

"This is America NERV branch we will suspend the transportation scheduled for today of the Evangelion Unit 04 due to a serious dark tornado, over." an engineer says in the COM link.

"We hear you but there is lots of static over and out" Maya the bridge bunny (Why are they called that?) responds.

"Switch to satellite image" says the (COF, bastard, COF) commander.

What they saw was not what they expected. The American NERV branch had mysteriously disappeared and the only thing that was seen was that black tornado.

[End of this Flashback

"But that's confidential. Why do you say you don't want to?" the doctor asks (again).

"I aint gonna go inside one of those things again." He simply states.

"Really not even for your sister?" that earned her his attention. "We can have her transferred to one of the NERVs hospitals where she will receive the best care."

"OK" he says clenching his fist, he looks strait at the doctors eyes "I'll do it" (NOT that 'do it' you pervets)

[End Flashback (For real now)

"TOUJI GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW" the Major screams as she opens the entry plug hatch. "THE EVA IS AN ANGEL"

"OH SHIT" he says as he jumps and stats running along with the doctor (Ritsuko) and Major (Misato).

"GTE THE ANGEL ON THE SURFICE" she screams on the phone.

They could not go very far because the angel caught them and was going to crunch them in is hand when the elevator throw the angel to the sky and when it landed released the pilot, major and doctor. They were shaken but alive.

"Get to the car I'll drive" says Misato.

The angel standing on is feet is furious for being denied that small pleasure and starts walking after them.

"The angel is right behind you, keep luring him to our direction the EVAs have been sent to your location to intercept the target." Maya said to Misato on the phone.

"ON IT! GRAB SOMETHING AND HOLD ON TO IT" Misato says as she speeds to the road (they already had grabbed something but after Misatos last word they started praying to whatever god was out there).

"Sir the anomaly is happening again" says one of the bridge bunnys.

"On screen" the commander said.

What they saw was four Evangelions being sucked to the black tornado and disappearing…

"That was not on the scenario…" the sub commander said (No Kidding?!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMAKE (my first one)

He was in school, sleeping… (as usual) and having a very _interesting_ dreams involving a major of the military of NERV operations and a class rep. (isn't almost every guy dream?) but that is beside the point. He woke up from is dream world when a blond doctor interrupted the class by knocking on the door (light sleepers hum?)

"I'm sorry to disturb the class. But it is necessary to begin to annual check up on the kids" the blond doctor said.

"Very well. Who are the first ones?" the professor asks.

"Shinji Ikari" he stands up.

"Kensuke Aida" the military maniac stands up.

"Asuka Soryhu" the girl stands up.

"Touji Suzuhara" the jock stands up.

"And Rei Ayanami" she stands up.

"Please follow me to the infirmary" says the doctor leaving the room.

"NOT IN YOUR DREAMS ADULT PERSON! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE"

"NUMBER 1" Shinji Ikari says as he grabs his wood plank gun.

"NUMBER 2" Kensuke Aida says as he transforms his table in a bubblegum machinegun post.

"NUMBER 3" Asuka Soryhu says as she grabs her little dolls machinegun.

"NUMBER 4" Touji Suzuhara says as e grabs his dodgeball.

"NUMBER 5" Rei Ayanami says as she grabs 'wood plank with a plastic bottle on the edge' laser gun (How that even works I wonder).

"KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATIONS" Shinji screams as his group starts firing on every direction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's my longest chapter until now. Hope you guys liked it because I'm taking a vacation after writing this one…

By the way I'm thinking (a rarity to me) about making this crossover also with MEGUS XLR or even whit Resident Evil tell me what you think…


	6. Here Comes the SPACIAL Guests Part 3

**Just a normal day**

by dinogrande

Disclaimer: Whatever series I may involve in this fic. REMEMBER I DON'T own them I'm just messing whit the characters… REALLY I don't own them if I did I'd be rich… and if you're suing me, them first you have to eat a lot o spinner…

"speak"

'thoughts'

(comments)

Ok, so far so good… the pair ups that have been suggested on the reviews have been…

Ranma /Hotaru (sailormoon)

Ranma /Will (Witch)

Ranma /Shinobu (Love Hina)

Ranma /Naru (Love Hina) (another tomboy except prettyer and well adorned)

Ranma /???

Ranmas sidekicks /??? (I'm voting for Kuno and Akane… that is going to hurt)

Harry Potter /???

Harry Potters sidekicks /???

Naruto /??? (I'm voting for Hinata /Naruto /Haku)

Narutos sidekicks /???

Keitaro (Love Hina) /???

Love Hina girls /???

Snake /???

Raiden /???

More people from Metal Gear Solid 2 /???

Dead or alive 2 characters /??? (I'm voting for Ranma /Kasumi pairing)

Shinji (Evangelion) /???

Evangelions characters /???

Shadow the hedgehog /???

Kiva (Megus XLR) /???

Sailormoon girls /???

WITCH girls /???

Inuyasha /???

Inuyashas characters /???

Autor /dictionary (Wah! You guys are so mean… I was hoping to be paired whit a Donut)

AND the bad guys pair up (though Akane and Kuno can be considered the bad guys)

bad guys girls /bad guys ???

bad guys girls / good guys ???

bad guys / good guys girls ???

Keep reviewing and suggesting pair ups… fill the "???" whit your options…

Well as I said, this is a crossover whit many, SO is time to present the other parties involved…

NOW on whit the story…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 – Here Comes the SPACIAL Guests Part 3

WITCH Universe…

I (the author of this story, the god, the cute, pretty, dazzling, they can't take their eyes of me guy and… something… I guess.) walk into the center room of Kandrakar the palace of the guardians/keepers of ORDER and creators of CHAOS that is ruled by the one item created by me (god of CHAOS) and Fluffy (god of ORDER) the _hearth of Kandrakar_ know to gods as the amulet of EQUILIBRIUM. As I was saying I walk into the center room of Kandrakar were there awaits for me the elders council and new Oracle, Edarno (that's the name that was given to him where I live) the former prison keeper of the south wing (and mortal enemy of the WITCH the former prince of Meridian Phobos, don't worry we'll bit the crap out of him later for now I've got to play along "Oh joy" Phobos says sarcastically). The palace instead of his usual sky blue and white (imitation of heaven), was more resembling a prison whit red orange walls and torches along the corridors and rooms.

"Nice decoration" I say "Oracle I came before you today, to ask, as agreement on the_beginning_, for the champions of Kandrakar" this raised many whispers and gasps among the elders council.

"Why would I do such a thing?" asks the arrogant soon to be 'stick up in the ass' Oracle (Oh yes, very soon… 'gulp').

"Do you wish to question my authority and my power? **We** were the ones that created this place. **We**were the ones that gave you the job as oracle. And **we** are the ones that can reduce all in sight to dust, and that includes**you**." I answer "I'm just here as a formality, due to the respect the council as earned to other gods over the centuries."

"Do as you wish the champions of Kandrakar are very… very arrogant and obey only to themselves." He says.

"Never the less they have a duty to perform to us… call them." I say.

We wait for a few … hours until they finely show up.

"We are here… Oracle." A girl whit red hair says. Now there was an interesting group, one he was certain she was Asian, she had two twin ponytails her hair colour was dark blue and his senses told him that she was the guardian of the element _**Wind**_. Other appeared to be African because of her dark colour of skin and hair, his senses told him that she was the guardian of the element_**Fire**_. Other had long blond hair and a beautiful angel face, his senses told him that she was the guardian of the element _**Earth**_. The other had brown hair, she appeared to have the 'life is two days and one has passed, so lets party' expression on her face, his senses told him that she was the guardian of the element _**Water**_. Another girl was present, she had cat like features and her energy was _pure magic_ and had some _**Lightning**_ element powers. And the last girl the one that talked to the Oracle, he was sure that she was the keeper of the _hearth of Kandrakar _because of the immense life force, magic and CHAOS/ORDER energy she released to the atmosphere.

"You have not to answer before me today… Today you will meet one of the two creators of the _hearth of Kandrakar_." Says the Oracle turning his head to me "They are all yours."

"Leave us" I order to the council. "You too Oracle, this mission does not concern you."

"Very well." He says as he takes his leave. By now the girls were starting to get curious. Who was this 'hunk' that had the power to give orders to the council and to the Oracle.

"Ok now that we are alone we can start whit our introductions"

"I am **W**ill keeper of the _hearth of Kandrakar_." Says the girl whit red hair

"I'm**I**rma water is my element." Says the girl whit brown hair

"I am **T**areane, I control the fire element." Says the African like girl.

"I am **C**ornelia of the earth." Says the girl whit long blond hair and a beautiful angel face.

"I am **H**ay Lin the keeper of the wind element." Says the Asian girl.

"I am Orube, mercenary of _Kandrakar_, I do not have an element to call my own." Says the girl whit cat like features.

"I know your elements."

"WHAT?!" all the girls say.

"Well everyone was an affinity for an element and someone like me can sense that element on another person." I turn to Orube "You on the other hand are well trained to take on/ adapt to any element you see fit, so you need a lot of raw magic to back up that gap between elements. But you are wrong your element is lightning, you just haven't tap into your element for the _hearth of Kandrakar_ to be able to transform you into the last guardian." I turn to Will "The _hearth of Kandrakar_ was created to balance the CHAOS/ORDER so it can copy/nullify/use any element/ life force/ magic to its keeper necessities use."

"Who are you?" asked the leader (If you haven't figured out I won't tell you).

"Sorry I forgot to tell you who I am. My name… only my father knows, but you girls can call me CHAOS." at this the girls facefaulted (Really what were you expecting?).

"You don't even know your name?" asks Irma.

"Sorry, that's the problem of being the god of CHAOS, I have the memory duration of a gold fish, and can only concentrate on serious matters:" I say (REALLY I am like that… many times).

"Well… CHAOS why did you called us here?" asked Irma

"Well to tell you the truth I'm not really sure…" another facefault.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALED US HERE IF YOU'RE NOT SURE? DON'T YOU KNOW WE ARE VERY BUSY GIRLS?" screamed Irma.

"…… Oh now I remember!" I smack myself in the head.

"AND?!"

"It's a secret." I say

Yup the Rister scale even works in _Kandrakar_.

"Just kidding. I need your help."

"Why would we?..." I interrupt her

"Because it is your job. Because I can't directly interfere. Because if you don't do anything, your world will also be affected."

"Who come?" asks Will.

"The balance between CHAOS and ORDER was disrupted, by who we don't know, but it's affecting the mortal worlds and we can't do anything about it except, gather a few living beings that have the power to restore the balance to those worlds and let them do their job."

"So that's what we are? Some pawns to be thrown to some game that the gods are playing?" Cornelia asks.

"No that is not what I meant, I can't directly interfere whiteout severe consequences to the parties involved, meaning mortal and gods."

"And what would those consequences be?" asked Tereane.

"Mortals would have power to challenge gods and gods would become mortals."

"That's not so bad." said Irma (Yup she too has the foot in the mouth disease).

"How many people do you know that are power hungry and will stop at nothing to have it?" they paled.

"Ok we get the picture." Says Hay Lin. "What can we do?"

"For now, just cross the portal I'm going to open. It will take you girls to were the other champions are. One word of advice. They are all very, very powerful, so watch out for trouble and don't hold back if you have to make your point of view by force."

"Got it. What will happen to our world?" asks Will.

"I will ask Time to slow down his work on this dimension." I answer.

"Isn't that interfere?"

"Not really, we aren't changing its past, present or future and no alterations will be made, so no one can say we are interfering because we have to do this to every dimension from time to time." I explain.

"Ok girls let's move out" the leader says(I always wanted to say that).

The crystal starts to glow and shots a blue light that impacts on a wall and creates a blue spinning vortex. All of the girls started running to the open portal. Running to their new destiny.

BUT unknown to all of us…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha Universe

Naraku has finally won… he now has the full Shikon no Tama(crystal of souls), and his enemies are lying(?!) on the ground severely injured and beat up, even Lord Sheshumaru was no match to Naraku whit the power of the Shikon no Tamaat his side.

"Now all of you shall die and be reborn as my servants and…" Naraku says but is interrupted when the crystal starts to glow and shots a blue light that impacts on a wall behind him and creates a blue spinning vortex that sucks everybody in the room (Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyou, Sesshomaru, Mirochu, Shippo, Sango, Rin, Jaken, Kagura, etc.) to the portal throwing them in to a new world that awaits some more uninvited guests.

(For those who didn't understand the Shikon no Tamais the bastard version of the hearth of Kandrakar but has the disadvantage of being linked to the real thing, so if the hearth of Kandrakar gives a power boost to the girls the Shikon no Tamagives a power boost to its user, and if the hearth of Kandrakar creates a portal to one dimention the Shikon no Tamacreates a portal to the same dimention. Originally it was not creating portals to random places because it was shattered and couldn't gather the power to do so but now that it's hole it does everything its other does.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megus XLR Universe

"I'm hungry let's grab some food" says Koop on his giant robot as he goes and press a button that says 'nuclear striker' successfully blowing up New, New, New, New, New, New, New Jersey … again.

"Your always hungry Koop." Says Jaime his 'sidekick' the front seat coward.

"I know, let's grab some food on our way to the video store" Koop shifts his gear to start moving to the video store.

"KOOP! Don't touch that button. That's the dimensional crossing button." Says Kiva the girl from the future and back seat strategist (girl you know better then to say that, he's worse than DIDI from Dexter's Lab).

To late he has already pressed the button, and the giant blue machine of destruction has left New, New, New, New, New, New, New Jersey in a blinding flash.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas is out, New Year's up, and my training on the company is on its final days and I still have to finish the report so don't expect an update before February.

Continue to review and make suggestions, omakes, pair ups I DESPERATLY need pair ups or I'll make this fic another harem fic.


	7. Wedding troubles and Hedgehogs

**Just a normal day**

by dinogrande

Disclaimer: Whatever series I may involve in this fic. REMEMBER I DON'T own them I'm just messing whit the characters… REALLY I don't own them if I did I'd be rich… and if you're suing me, them first you have to eat a lot o spinner…

SORRY about the long wait… Finding a job of our qualification is worst them catching a cab in New York on rush hour… but you can't pay bill's whit other stuff them money… but I'm talking to much…

Ok, so far so good… the pair ups that have been suggested on the reviews have been…

Ranma /Hotaru (sailormoon)

Ranma /Will (Witch)

Ranma /???

Ranmas sidekicks /??? (I'm voting for Kuno and Akane… that is going to hurt)

Harry Potter /???

Harry Potters sidekicks /???

Naruto /??? (I'm voting for Hinata /Naruto /Haku)

Narutos sidekicks /???

Keitaro (Love Hina) /???

Love Hina girls /???

Snake /???

Raiden /???

More people from Metal Gear Solid 2 /???

Dead or alive 2 characters /??? (I'm voting for Ranma /Kasumi pairing)

Shinji (Evangelion) /???

Evangelions characters /???

Shadow the hedgehog /???

Kiva (Megus XLR) /???

Sailormoon girls /???

WITCH girls /???

Inuyasha /???

Inuyashas characters /???

Autor /dictionary (Wah! You guys are so mean… I was hoping to be paired whit a Donut)

Autor /???

AND the bad guys pair up (though Akane and Kuno can be considered the bad guys)

bad guys girls /bad guys ???

bad guys girls / good guys ???

bad guys / good guys girls ???

Keep reviewing and suggesting pair ups… fill the "???" whit your options…

"speak"

'thoughts'

(comments)

NOW on whit the story…..

Chapter 6 – Wedding troubles and Hedgehogs

London (Harry Potter)

Harry is having the time of his life (a little bit exaggerated but whatever...), no death eaters attacking him, no awkward people that he didn't even thought that existed were throwing themselves at him demanding to have his babies... (don't ask), no troubles, no nothing... except for the fact that he was in disguise. And here he was at the wedding of the brother of his best friend whit the beautiful vela girl that he met on the tri wizard tournament.

The new couple had said their vows and have received the blessing from the priest and kissed like it was the first time that they did so in from of their families and friends, it was the perfect moment for everybody present... but Murphy law is still being a bitch so... a silver creature, 'a patronus' thought harry 'what's it doing here?' that was the moment when the patronus spoke.

"The ministry has been taken, death eaters are coming." Not sooner them that they started hearing the CRACKS of wizards appearing, after that, what happened was (my favourite thing) TOTAL CHAOS, people were running in circles and screaming like little girls (imagine the movie 'Chicken Run'), the more courageous drew their wands and prepared to fight to their last...

Harry at the moment he knew he had to make a decision... leave now and go look for the Horcruxes or stay and help and lose the opportunity to leave unnoticed... (hard choice) after thinking for the longest time (0.78 seconds) he reached to a conclusion, turning to his faithful companions since the first year at Hogswarts Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger he told them his conclusion "LETS GET OUT OF HERE!!!" (Yes that's our national hero "not mine").

They already had everything packed and ready to go since they were planning on a quiet escape so, they just grabbed their stuff and were out. (I'm not going to tell ya the stuff that happened in the pub, in the first days, buy the book and read it J.K.R. is not paying me and I´m not going to pay anything to her for 'borrowing' her characters... skip to after they had the slytherin amulet and they made a fabulous escape and did not got caught or compromised their hiding place)

Someone arrived at nub. 12 GP and when it got in it was greeted whit the voice of the deceased Moody "Snape... You killed him Snape..." it said.

"I didn't killed him..." was all it was needed for the spell stop (or enchantment or curse or whatever you want to call it)

"What was that?" asked Ron now turning to the door.

"I don't know but it must be one of ours…" said Harry heading too to the door.

"Must be Fleur, only she has that accent." Said Hermione fooling Harry.

"EXPELIARMUS" screamed the new incomer.

All the younger wizards were stunned/shocked when they saw their wands fly to the roof…

"Accio wands" said the same voice

All wands went to the and of a beautiful woman (who by the way was a quarter veela) she had red eyes that demonstrated that she had been crying for a long time and a face of determination.

"Why Fleur?" asked Harry.

"My husband is dead…" she said.

At hearing this Ron's shocked face was replaced whit one of horror.

"Fleur please tell me you're joking." Hermione said trying to comfort Ron.

"And so will be my sister if I don't deliver all of you to _him_…" they all knew who _him_ was.

"You can't Fleur. We are the only ones that can stop him. You have to believe us." Harry tried to stop her with words because he was too devastated whit the news, and so were his companions, they were crying now and wouldn't stop any time soon…

"I'm sorry Arry but I can't take any chances, I already lost someone precious to me and I won't loose another one if I can't do anything to stop it…" she said as she ready her wand to cast a Stunning spell… It was them that blinding light made itself present in the middle of the room. When the light faded something black was there and said one single word barely above a whisper.

"Maria…"

Darkness

That was the only thing he could see…

'Why am I here?' Shadow thought.

'Why am I not whit Maria? She said that all the people that die go to heaven to meet with their most precious ones.' He thought.

"Because you're not dead." A voice said behind him, turning to the voice he said.

"Who are you? Why have you denied me my dead?" He asked. He was furious, he couldn't be with the one that gave him a meaning to his existence.

"Maria" it said.

"WHAT?!"

"She's been reborn…"

"Where is she? Answer me." He should not dare to hope. He had learned that fifty years ago.

"She is in parallel dimension where there are no dr. Robotnic nor living creatures such as yourself…" it said

"Why are you telling me this? What do you want?" He knows that nothing like this is done for free.

"I want you to help me by helping her…"

"Why is that?"

"I'm sure even you have felt it. The disturbance in the balance and it was not because of your awakening."

He what ever it was, was right he had felt it all chaotic creatures have felt it, Rouge had felt it, probably even that blue hedgehog and is friends have felt it, but that didn't answered is question.

"To answer your fist question, your precious Maria is in danger, she has been kidnapped by a powerful wizard that goes by the name of Voldemort. She is still a young child probably the same age when you first meet her, so she can't defend herself."

"What does that have to do whit the balance?"

"We have stopped time in dimensions but we can't stop time on the dimensions where the balance as been disrupted so the time in four dimensions is still running and your Maria is in one of them."

"You still haven't answered my question"

"Yes that is right but haven't you sworn to protect her?"

'Darn it! He knows about my vow'

"You have the power to restore some of the balance to that world. If you do that we would have one less dimension to worry about." It said

"… I still don't trust you."

"Neither would I want you to. One thing you must know before you leave. Her name is now Gabrielle and she has a sister that would be the adult form of Maria had she lived past that day… You will have few allies and many enemies…"

"..."

"Are you ready? You know what to do."

"Very well" he closed his eyes 'Maria I will not fail you twice' and screamed "CHAOS CONTROL" and he disappeared in a blinding flash.

When he opened his eyes he was in a living room, he saw four people and one of them was amazingly familiar.

"Maria…" he said one single word barely above a whisper.

That's another one chapter so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, tell me what ya think.

I'm still hoping for reviews, suggestions, omakes and pair ups I DESPERATLY need pair ups.


End file.
